The New Mutant
by jtcr
Summary: season one episode two. a different and new mutant found Kitty Pryde and helped her out. but what is his beef with the professor? and what happened to his sister? find out if this new mutant is really all he seems to be
1. Enter the new mutant

X-men evolution fanfic chapter one. Pairing Rogue and OC more than likely, but may be OC and Kitty. Occurs during episode 2 of season one.

"SOMEBODY LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kitty shouted at the top of her lungs while banging on the door of the locker she was trapped in. She continued doing this for several more minutes before she finally stopped. Kitty leaned back against the other side of the locker and crossed her arms staring dejectedly at the door that wouldn't open. She soon began cursing the two bitches that shoved her in her own locker. Several minutes later she heard the sound of the water fountain turning on. Hope filling her she began shouting and banging on the door once more.

0o0 mutant scene change powers GO. Other side of locker door.

A lone teenage boy was walking down the halls after getting excused from class. He was new to the school so he wasn't entirely sure where the water fountain was, and he was currently searching for one. After what felt like thirty minutes, but was really 3, he finally found one. But as he was getting a drink he heard a girl start shouting and banging on some metal. Shocked he jumped up and spun around, water trailing behind him, and he searched for the noise. It barely took him a second to find the source, a locker issuing forth screaming sounds.

"Hang on I'm on my way." He said while running to the locker door. Once he reached the locker door he picked the lock using his lock picking kit. It only took a few seconds before the door swung open and a girl came out.

"Oh thank you so-" she never finished because as she went to hug the guy she phased right through him. Once more startled the guy jumped to the side sliding into a defense stance. "Oh no not again!" the girl said depressed, sounding on the verge of tears. The guy dropped out of his defensive stance and went to the girls side and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl gasped and looked up, getting a good view of the person who had saved her. He had blonde hair that came to his shoulders with a bluish tint, and light blue eyes. He had a long sleeved blue shirt under a blue vest. He had blue jeans and sneakers. At the same time the guy got a good look at the girl. (A/n she looks the same as in the show) all in all she was quite good looking.

"That was kind of cool. Yah know you phasing through me and all. But kind of creepy at the same time." He said to the girl, while helping her up.

"I-I don't-." whatever she was about to deny, she was cut off by the guy.

"Don't even try and deny it. I saw what you did, and you're not alone." Kitty looked up and saw him swirling his finger in the air which was soon followed by what looked like a shiny mist. Kitty felt her jaw drop at what he was doing.

"How are you doing that?" the guy looked at her like she was being very silly.

"With my mutant powers of course." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kinda was.

"No I mean how can you control it so well?" she clarified rather exhausted.

"Oh. Well I managed to get them under control with lots of practice and some experiments." He replied.

"Do you think you can help me be able to control my powers?" she asked, desperation in her voice.

"Hmmm, no I don't think so. You see I control water and you can phase through stuff, our powers are too different." He said after thinking it over.

"Oh." The sadness in her voice was great, as if he was her last hope in becoming normal. Her sadness made the guy upset. He didn't like seeing females sad, and whenever he saw them upset he wanted to help. Then he got an idea. His gauntlet that he'd made was able to stop mutant powers. He had it turned off because he didn't need it at the moment. The gauntlet was made of metal and rose a half inch above the skin, while the other side was three straps used to adjust the tightness of it. He had his sleeve over it so no one could see it.

"Here," he said while rolling up his sleeve and taking off the gauntlet. "Put this on it'll help with your mutant powers."

"Really?" she asked, the excitement and hope in her eyes evident as she took the gauntlet.

"Yep, I'll explain in a bit." That said he began adjusting the straps so that they'd fit. Then he unlocked the lid (A/n don't got a better word for it) and lifted it up, revealing a screen and a keyboard. "Now push these buttons and say the words into the speaker here." he pointed to a speaker on the side of the screen. He said a few letters and she typed them into the keyboard. The gauntlet beeped a few times and green lights popped up. "There now only you can control it or remove it. Now push this green button here." he pointed to a green button on the outside of the keyboard and next to her wrist. Kitty pushed it and it turned red. "Now your powers are locked until you push the button again and it turns green. Green: go for mutant powers, red: mutant powers stop. Easy to remember huh? Now this thing has wifi, an mp3 and a removable flash drive with eight gigs of memory." He said while pointing to each in turn.

"Wow cool." Kitty said as she examined her new toy.

"Also it has a rechargeable battery, you can plug it into any USB port and it'll charge." He said while pulling out the USB charger.

"Really? Cool!" Kitty said. "And I can keep it?" she said not quite believeing her luck. Tech like this must cost a fortune, or close to it.

"Yeah no prob. I can always make another." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, but this has to cost a lot of money." She said still not quite believing that he would just give her the gauntlet.

"Yeah, I could probably sell these for a hell of a lot uh cash. But that's not my style. I help those who need help, and you need help." He said while smiling at her more. Kitty felt herself blush slightly. "Now I think we'd better get to class before our teachers freak out."

"OK, hey how can I contact you?" she asked suddenly. The guy looked a little shocked.

"Uh you want to call me?" he asked to clarify. She gave an affirmative nod. "Uh well, the gauntlet can make calls. You just have to type in the number you want to call. My number is saved in there, you just have to find it." He finished with a smirk while walking away. Kitty gave a disgruntled noise and walked off to gym.

0o0 mutant time skipping powers GO!

After done being humiliated in gym class Kitty had gone to the theater room to be alone. Whenever she was upset or just fed up with the girls at her school this was where she went. It was a good place to think and reflect on what had been going down with her that day. So she was currently using it to think about her mutant powers that she'd woke up with earlier that day. Maybe she was a freak. Maybe she was a mistake. She couldn't control her powers, but that guy. He could control his powers by practice and experimenting. So maybe she should try experimenting? Deciding that it was worth a shot she pushed the red button and it turned green.

"Go for freaky powers," she muttered to herself. Reaching out she tried to phase through a mask on the wall, only for her hands to touch it. Giving a disgruntled noise she picked it up only for it to phase through her fingers moments later.

"Hello Kitty?" a voice called, startling Kitty. Kitty turned to the voice. "My name is Jean Grey and I represent the Charles Xavier School for gifted people. People like me and you," a female voice said as it walked towards Kitty. The owner of the voice was a beautiful red headed teenage girl wearing a weird costume.

"What do you mean gifted?" Kitty asked while backing up slightly. Jean got up on the stage.

"As in special. With special abilities that no one else has. You can phase through walls, and I can move things with my mind." As she spoke the mask that had fallen to the floor rose up and was put back on the wall. Kitty gasped and stepped back a few steps. "I went to the 'institute' as we call it, and learned to control my powers. If you go there you can control your powers as well. Phase through whatever you want to." Kitty had to admit, the idea sounded nice.

"Oi! You one of Xavier's people?" a male voice asked. Kitty recognized the voice as the guy who'd helped her earlier. Both of the girls turned towards the door of the auditorium, to find the person that had helped Kitty leaning on the doors of the place.

"Yes, I'm with Xavier my name is Jean Grey. Now who are you?" Jean asked as the guy began walking up to the stage.

"Names Viator. Now what does that old man want with, uh. Sorry what was your name?" Viator asked sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? Oh that's right we never introduced ourselves. My name is Kitty." She replied.

"Cool name. So what does the old fart want with Kitty?" Viator asked Jean harshly.

"He wants to help her control her powers, Viator was it?" Jean said turning completely to face Justin.

"Heh, just help HER control HER powers right?" he asked putting extra emphasis on her.

"Yes that's all." Jean said relieved to have made him understand. Something about the guy put her on edge.

"He hasn't been looking harder for mutants lately has he?" Justin asked. While stepping up onto the stage and walking over to stand next to Kitty.

"No, he has always looked for mutants with the same level of intensity as he is now." Jean replied not understanding why he was asking that. Viator narrowed his gaze thoughtfully, before replying.

"Whatever, please continue your conversation with Kitty." That said he leaned against the stage set. Jean refocused her attention on Kitty but kept half an eye on Viator, he still put her on edge.

"Like I was saying Kitty, if you come to the Xavier institute you can learn to control your powers. And you will be among those just like you, people who have special powers. Some even weirder than yours. What do you say?"

"W-well it sounds interesting, but what about my parents?" Kitty asked wondering what her parents thought about this.

"We will of course run this by your parents. We have to or else we' be kidnappers haha." She finished with a laugh that Kitty echoed after a moment but Viator remained silent.

"All right, if my parents say yes then I'm down." Kitty said.

0o0 mutant scene change powers GO!

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! WE ALLREADY TOLD YOU NO AND HERE YOU ARE ASKING AGAIN!" Kitty's dad shouted angrily at Jean. Kitty was taken aback by her dads outburst and had actually taken a few steps back. Viator was trying to hold back his laughter. "My daughter is not going to a place called an 'institute!'"

"But sir she can learn to control her powers and be with those like her." Jean tried to reason.

"NO!" Kitty's dad roared.

"Dear let's take this inside or people will start to stare." Kitty's mom said while pulling her husband into the house.

"All right honey, come on kitty, you two Viator, and Jean was it?" kitty's dad said as he and his wife walked back inside. The three followed him into the house. Kitty's parents sat on the love seat while Jean and Kitty sat on the sofa. Viator leaned against the wall next to the sofa. The living room was arranged so that the sofa and loveseat were across from each other and the TV was on the wall across from the door.

"Now listen we don't want our daughter going to that school." Kitty's dad said calmly having reigned in his temper.

"But why not daddy? Why can't I go?" Kitty asked.

"Because-," kitty's dad began but was cut off by Jean.

"She'll be safe at the institute. Professor Xavier won't let anything bad happen to your daughter." Jean tried to reason.

"Yeah? Like he kept Viator's sister safe?" kitty's dad exclaimed.

"Mr. Pryde!" Viator said forcefully, speaking for the first time since he came in. "That is not enough reason for YOU to condemn him. He has had much success before and since my sister. She was a true Fidus Unus through and through."

"Yeah she was a true Fidus Unus all right, and crazy like the rest of your family. Hmm, do you think this is a good place for her to go Viator?" Mr. Pryde asked him his head looking down at the floor.

"It is the best place for her to go to control her powers, and she would be pretty safe there." Viator reluctantly admitted. He then turned and looked out the window.

"Hmm," Mr. Pryde leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs and his head on his hands. "Will you be going there?" He asked Viator. Viator continued looking out the window, thinking, not entirely sure himself. Finally coming to a conclusion he faced Mr. Pryde.

"Yeah I'll be going."

A/n so who is this new mutant? And what exactly is his beef with Xavier? Is it just his mysterious sister's mysterious connection to the institute? Or is it much deeper? Fond out in the next installment of TNM!


	2. The Institute

The new mutant chapter two. "The Institute."

A/n I changed a few things from the last chapter. Instead of using mutant powers to pick the lock Viator used a lock picking set. And when he showed his powers to Kitty his finger turned into what looked like "shiny mist" but is still water. So yeah I changed what his powers look like and no one, except Kitty, really knows what they are. I changed the main characters name to Viator Aquae Fidus Unus. Which translates to Traveler of Water. Ok, here we go.

TNM Chapter two

Mr. Pryde sighed in relief. "Then Kitty can go to the institute so long as Viator Aquae Fidus Unus is there." Kitty cheered and punched the air, Jean smiled and Viator kept staring out the window.

"I'll go pack, be back in a flash." Kitty said excitedly as she ran upstairs to pack. A few minutes later she came back with her bag and backpack. "Okay im ready to go." Jean smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Well come on then lets go. Professor Xavier is at the institute so I get to drive." Jean said while standing up.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll write often." Kitty waved as she left the house.

"Bye sweetie, and do please write often." Mrs. Pryde said and Viator and Jean followed Kitty out of the house.

"I need to stop off somewhere before we go to the institute all right? I have to pick up a few things." Viator said as he got into his blue four door jeep wrangler extended cab without the roof of course. "Feel free to follow."

"All right we'll come with you," Jean said as she and Kitty got into the car the professor had left for them. Viator drove off and Jean and Kitty followed him. It took them several minutes before Viator pulled off the main road and took to the dirt and gravel roads. They shortly approached a trailer attached to a garage. The garage door opened and Viator drove into it.

"I'll be back in a few, you guys just wait here." that said he walked into the trailer.

0o0 mutant time skipping powers GO!

Ten minutes later Viator exited through the front of the house carrying some bags in one hand, a few staffs in the other and dressed in a new outfit. He now wore a blue buttoned up French highwayman's coat and a blue haramaki (1) on the outside along with a blue tricorn hat on his head. Attached to the belt was a sheathed Chinese broadsword. The pommel of the sword was a big ring that looked like it could do some serious damage. Much of his face was hidden due to the large collar of his coat.

He walked over to his jeep and threw his bags into the back and angled his three staffs so that they rested on the windshield of the jeep. After all his jeep had no top and had a small bed.

"Hey Viator what's with the new outfit and weapons?" Kitty called to Viator after rolling down her window.

"This is my fighting wear." He simply replied as he got into his jeep after taking off his saber so he could sit. "All right lets head to Xavier's school for mutants."

As they were driving Viator pushed a button on the dash and the seat of the passenger chair opened up. Viator looked into it and saw several items; a necklace, a dagger in a sheath and a pair of blue sunglasses. (A/n. The sunglasses are the same as the one's that Jubilee wore in the 1990's series of x-men, they're just blue.) He picked up the shades and stared at them as he drove. Not the safest thing in the world to do but he did it anyway. He knew what wearing these items again would entail, but he felt it had been long enough. Staring back at the road he put the shades on, then he managed to put on the necklace. Finally he grabbed the dagger. He once more took his eyes off the road and stared at the item in his hand. He knew he couldn't turn back now, he'd already put on the necklace and the shades. He slipped the dagger into his coat and refocused his attention to the road.

0o0. Mutant scene change powers GO!0o0

Kitty was looking through the back window at Viator's jeep. She saw him take his eyes off the road and pull out a pair of shades. She saw the thoughtful, almost fearful, expression on his face as he gazed at the shades.

"Hey Jean, what do you think Viator is doing?" Jean looked in the rear view mirror at Viator then turned her gaze back to the road.

"I don't know. But he better put his eyes back on the road." She replied.

0o0

It wasn't long before they entered Bayville city limits, and then the long winding uphill road to the institute. The gates opened and the two vehicles continued driving on the same road. 'Hmm nice fountain,' Viator thought as he drove past it and parked in front of the house behind Jean and Kitty.

"Hello Kitty and welcome to my school for gifted youngsters." An old male voice said from the front of the house. The three all turned to face the voice and found an old man in a wheel chair surrounded by several people.

"Professor!" Jean exclaimed happily and ran up the steps to stand next to a guy with red sunglasses.

"Welcome back Jean," the professor said to the redhead smiling grandfatherly. "You must be Kitty." He said to the young teenager just getting out of the car. Just then the door of a jeep slammed. Everyone turned to face the sound. A teen was at the back of its jeep grabbing its staffs and bags. They couldn't tell if it was a male or a female because of the formless coat it wore. "Ah you must be Viator." Prof. X said to the figure declaring to everyone that the figure was male. The guy just waved and walked up the stairs with his stuff. He stopped next to the professor and pulled out a white envelope from the right side of his coat and dropped it into the professor's lap.

"There's first months rent. I'll pay you on the first of each month." All were surprised at his actions.

"I'm sorry son but I can't take your money. There is no rent fee to live here in this house. So take back your money." Xavier attempted to hand back the envelope but Viator just looked at him, his expression hidden due to the collar and sunglasses.

"I aint gonna be one of your x-men Xavier. I will pay rent whether you want me to or not. I am not here to join you, or really to learn a whole bunch. I already know plenty about my powers. I am here because I sense that my services will be required here. Nothing more nothing less." having said his peace he continued walking up the stairs. He walked inside the house shortly followed by the guy with red sunglasses and the rest of the people from outside.

"Let me show you to your room." Red sunglasses said. Viator looked at him through his own pair of shades. He was silent for a moment before responding.

"All right, let's go shades." Shades' eye twitched at the nickname.

"My name is Scott Summers." Scott said annoyed all ready by this new guy.

"Well I didn't know your name double s, so I called you Shades. Hey wait a minute, triple s. ha-ha." Viator laughed at his creativity and he heard some of the others laugh as well. Scott groaned, 'Another jokester great, as if Kurt wasn't enough.' He thought to himself as he led the newest jokester of the house to his room. "Here is your room, the key is under the mat. Dinner is at seven." That said Scott walked off. Viator walked in the room and checked his gauntlet he had got from his house for the time. 6:45. He had just enough time to put his stuff away. But setting up the shrines may take a bit longer, so he would just wait till after dinner.

0o0 mini timeskip. To dinner.

A knock sounded on his door breaking him out of the mini trance he had entered.

"Hey Viator, it's time for dinner." Kitty's voice said through the door.

"All right I'll be there in a sec," He said as he stood up. He stretched as he made his way over to the door. He opened the door and saw that Kitty had already disappeared. Shrugging he started walking in a random direction because Triple S had neglected to inform him of where the food was. It took him several minutes before he caught a whiff of food and managed to navigate his way to the dining room. He entered the room quietly and saw that everyone was sitting at the table and talking with each other. Or rather about half of them were shouting and the rest were shoveling food into their mouths. A blue guy and Triple S were shoveling food into their mouths and shouting at each other. Kitty and Jean were calmly talking to each other and eating at a much more sedate pace. And X was talking with a white haired woman. No one had noticed him come in so he walked into a door that had the same delicious smell wafting out of it. He walked through the door and saw a kitchen loaded with all top of the line high quality equipment. Viator whistled and wondered just how rich Xavier was. He walked over to the counter that had all the food on it and grabbed a plate already loaded with food. He grabbed the note that was next to it and read, "Dear Viator, didn't know how long it'd take you to get here so I made you a plate. Signed, Kitty." Jason smiled to himself as he saw the little drawing of a cat. He pocketed the note and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing a fork as he left.

The dining room was the same chaotic affair as when he left it. Shouting, yelling and orders of 'pass me this or that' rang out amidst the din. Shaking his head amused he leaned back against the wall next to the door and ate his dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, a roll, and green beans. He turned his attention to the TV on the opposite side of the dining room which was displaying the current news. It was several minutes later before a blue furry guy with a tail and only three fingers on his hands looked over Kitty's shoulder and saw him. The guy gasped, showing his fangs, and stared at Viator. Viator stared back and continued eating.

"Professor, who is this?" Kurt asked hesitantly after a few moments of staring at Viator. His question caused everyone to shift their attention to Viator. Who merely gave them a peace sign.

"Yo." He said in a laid back tone.

"This, Kurt, is Viator. He and Kitty here arrived just earlier today while you were in your room." The professor explained.

"Oh," Kurt said.

"Viator!" kitty said excitedly once the professor had finished. "I didn't see you there. Come on over and sit next to me." She said and patted the chair next to her. Viator smiled and sat in the specified seat. Which just so happened to be across from Kurt.

"So your names Kurt?" Viator asked.

"Huh? oh yes. That is my name." Viator reached his hand across the table.

"Nice to meet you, names Viator but you already knew that." Kurt stared at the offered appendage a moment before grabbing it with his own. Viator smirked and Kurt did as well. Then everyone resumed eating their dinners.

A little while later, after he'd finished eating; Viator leaned back in his chair and pulled up his left sleeve. To reveal a metal gauntlet. He opened the top and began typing.

"What's that Viator?" Kitty asked while curiously leaning closer.

"Hmm?" he asked without looking up from what he was doing. Kurt leaned forward across the table, and the rest once again found their attention drawn towards Viator.

"I asked you 'what's that Viator.'" Kitty replied. A small sharp needle looking thing came out of one side of the gauntlet.

"It's a computer." He said while taking the needle and placing it on the table. "You should know, I gave you the same exact thing. Well not really the same thing, but clse enough. Yours just doesn't have this needle in it."

"Ooh." Kitty said in understanding and turned back to her meal.

"And what did you give Kitty?" Scott asked.

"Viator gave me a gauntlet that can," Viator suddenly started coughing while subtly shaking his head. Surprised, Kitty stopped talking and handed him a drink. He took the offered drink with a "thank you" and took a sip. He then went back to typing.

"So what can her gauntlet do?" Xavier asked Viator.

"Play music," was Viator's reply as a piece of glass slid out of the gauntlet over the back of his hand. He picked up the needle just as the professor asked another question.

"Can it do, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" while the professor was talking, Viator had stuck the needle into Kurt's cheek. Scott jumped up, his hands on his shades. Jean jumped as well her fingertips on the sides of her head. The professor leaned forward in his chair and placed two of his fingers on the side of his head. Storm was hovering in the air her hands out to the sides and a gust of wind sweeping through the room.

"Calm down. I'm just getting a blood sample." He pulled the needle out and hovered it over the small two inch square of glass. The small amount of blood fell onto the piece of glass. The thing beeped and he returned the needle to the gauntlet. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood off of Kurt's face. Then he reached inside of his coat and pulled out a Band-Aid, which he put in Kurt's cheek. He leaned back and typed some more on his gauntlet.

"Viator you better have a good reason for taking Kurt's blood." The professor said while silently probing his mind. Jason snapped his head towards the professor.

"Get out of my head!" he said in a deep gruff tone. Xavier was shocked that Viator had managed to sense his probing, but continued nevertheless. Viator glared at Xavier and stared him in the eye. 'Why did you do that to Kurt?' Xavier's voice sounded in his head. Viator took off his shades so all could see his narrowed eyes.

"You do not need to know." Viator said aloud. "I will tell Kurt why later, now, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He soon felt the probe leave, and he stood up. "Stay out of Kitty's head as well. Kurt, if you want the reason come with me, Kitty you may come as well." That said Viator walked out of the room followed by Kurt and kitty. After a moments' hesitation the rest followed as well. They relaxed their stances but kept up their guards. Viator had no clue where his room was, as he'd found the food by following his nose. So it took a little while for them to get there and not once did Viator look behind him. He opened his door and let kitty and Kurt go in first then slammed the door in Scott's face.

0o0

Viator pushed a few buttons on his gauntlet and a blue pulse emanated from his desk.

"There, now none of the telepaths in the world can listen in on anything we say in here." Viator said while sitting at his desk and hooking his gauntlet up to the computer. Moments later multiple windows began popping up on the screen. He began typing on the computer keyboard and Kurt and Kitty stood behind him. A few minutes past and Viator began to wonder if Kurt even wanted to know why he'd taken a blood sample. Kurt was starting to think that Viator would never tell him why he'd stabbed him with a needle. Kitty was sitting on Viator's bed.

"Viator why did you take a blood sample?" Kitty asked, fed up with the silence. Viator spun his chair around to face them.

"Finally, I didn't think that you would ever ask."

A/N 1. Ok a haramaki is a belt looking thing. Roronoa zoro from one piece wears one if you need a visual representation.


End file.
